HEY! I m right HERE!
by Sayuri1996
Summary: "Every once in a while the police reports about a man killing his wife or a wife killing her husband. Even grown up children have killed their parents because of stupid reasons. Jealousy between siblings sometimes was enough, as cruel as it sounds it is true." Elli met her death by the hands of her own sister. This gave her the chance for a new life but ...
1. prologue

**HIIII**

 **I´m new here.**

 **First let me tell you that English is not my mother language. I am from Germany.**

 **This is the first time I publish any of my fanfiction.**

 **I will try to update as fast as possible and the first real chapter should be uploaded later today. I think I will update at least twice a week.**

 **This fanfiction has not been read over by a Beta-Reader because I still need one. So sorry for mistakes.**

 **Have Fun**

* * *

 **HEY! I'm right here!**

 _ **Prologue – Evil little sister**_

 _"Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone but as for saving someone... a logical mind isn't needed, right?" Detective Conan_

My parents still believe that the anime I like to watch and the manga I like to read are all rubbish. Thanks to my younger sister for making mother and father think so.

If their lovely princess says something it must be true because how could their little baby ever lie, just look at her, she is so innocent. I have enough of that. Mother and father can´t see behind the façade she puts on when they or any other adults with power and money are watching and listening.

Kimberly is a bitch. Sorry

I know it´s not nice to say something like this about my little sister but it is true if you can see behind her masks. When our parents are near she is their little miss perfect who can do nothing wrong and her big sister (me) is the evil sibling who hates and hurts her. Let me tell you one thing: I have NEVER hurt my sister, not verbally and not physically. Most of the times I just ignore Kimberly as I have learned in the past that whatever I say against her or complain to my parents about the fact that my sister just lied to them they don't believe me.

When we were younger father and mother always told me to just let her be because I am the older one and should do what Kimberly wants because "she is a little princess".

Just a few days ago it was my twenty-first birthday and I visited my family home.

At the age of eighteen I had moved out right after graduating from high school as I couldn't bear to live with Kimberly anymore. Back then my parents told me that they would keep my room just the way it is should I ever come back home, just to visit or to stay longer. Well, that didn't happen because my sister decided that her room was too small for whatever reasons and what she said was done. I got a note two days after I moved out from her which read "Don't think about coming back home again. You don't belong here anymore and your former room is now mine. I deserve it more than you ever did."

Although I knew that I didn't have my own room to sleep in anymore I thought a night on the couch wouldn't be that horrible as I hadn't seen my parents for a while and barely kept in contact.

It was stupid of me to think like this as my sister hadn't grown up enough to see anything wrong in her behaviour and still hated me with a passion. Why, I still have no idea. I can think of just one thing that might be the reason Kimberly acts like this and it would be our looks. I don't think I am that good looking or anything special but I am proud of me and always walk with confident steps. It seems as if my sister is jealous of me. While she has reddish brown hair and green eyes (a perfect copy of our mother I would like to add) I inherited our father white-blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. For me looking like this is more annoying and uncomfortable than something to be jealous of. I burn too easily, too much sun hurts my eyes and I need glasses or contacts as my vision is bad. It doesn't matter how often I told Kimberly that the way I look is because of a genetic defect I inherited from father and that she would have more worries than not looking like this she keeps being stupid about it.

I gave up after a while. What should I have done otherwise?

"Elisabeth! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" ohhh, wonderful welcome after three years of not seeing each other. I cut it. Is that such a big deal to screech mother? And my hair isn't that short even if it is much shorter than when I was in high school when I fought with it each morning. While my blond hair went down until my bottom back then I cut it until about the middle of my back. It had always been just a hassle to me.

After listening to my mother complaining about me for what felt like an hour and showing them my college degree I hoped for silence but then my evil younger sister decided to bother me. Can´t I have a break?

"You don't belong here."

Did I ever say that I still cared about her opinion? No? Well then let me say this: most of her words are just hot air to me now and I just don't care.

"Well Kimberly if you didn't know it or just forgot it mum and dad invited me. I am not here because I really want to. Not many happy childhood memories bind me to this house but I did grow up here. And it's not up to you to decide if I belong here or anywhere."

I must confess that I replied rather angrily and annoyed because it had been a long time since someone younger than me spoke in such tone to me and I really just didn't want to be bothered after experiencing my mother trying to tell me how stupid I was to cut short the best feature I had.

"Well Elisabeth, don't complain later if you suddenly get into an accident. Maybe you get completely burned? Who knows…?" With a sneer which looked rather silly she walked away.

But really… did she just threatened me? My fifteen year old sister just threatened me. How many twenty-one year olds can say this without lying to impress someone else (I would just laugh)?

LET me tell you one thing. NEVER take threats lightly even if they were made by your sibling. **Especially** threats made by siblings who hate you can be pretty dangerous but when Kimberly said those words I didn't think she was capable of such a thing.

I couldn't have known that this evil girl prepared something that is as good as poisen to me the day she was told that I was coming to visit. She really hates me.

I always knew that but fifteen year old Kimberly killing me? How could I have known…? How could I have seen this…? Fuck it!

* * *

 ** _What do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again to whoever might read this little story of mine.**

 **First of I hope you are happy with it so far and I wish you could leave me a review.**

 **Another thing is that I will probably start each new chapter with lyrics of a song.**

 **And here is the first real chapter like I promised earlier today. Now the next chapters s** **hould get longer and longer.**

 **The second chapter should be updated in the evening or early tomorrow.**

 **Have fun.**

 **Love ya**

* * *

" _The pouring rain stops me from seeing anything before me,  
the raging wind stops me from taking even a single step.  
As if I were standing on the edge of a cliff, I tremble in fear.  
And as I hold my two small hands together, this is my only prayer …"_

 _IU – Lost Child/MIA_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – When you got killed by your fifteen years old sibling**_

A happy and loving family. **As if…**

I wish I could start like this but this story takes place in a family that isn't as warm as it should be.

Not in all families love is what matters the most.

Not everybody gets along in a family. And it is not as rare as one might think that dislike between family members turns into a deep hatred. Every once in a while the police reports about a man killing his wife or a wife killing her husband. Even grown up children have killed their parents because of stupid reasons.

Jealousy between siblings sometimes was enough, as cruel as it sounds it is true.

Jealousy between siblings might happen in every family although love normally wins and everything is going to be okay after a while.

Sadly this is not always so.

It is rarer that somebody kills just because she or he can than someone killing out of anger, jealousy or even love. Some of those killings have been planned and some of them are decisions made in a split second.

Murder is horrible. It doesn't matter if it was planned or not.

Different people have different opinions. Some may love the darkness of the night and listening to the piercing hoots of an owl and other may fear this dark unknown. Both sides are right. The night can be very dangerous but also very beautiful. It has always been known to humans that more often than not beautiful things are the most dangerous. First they enhance you and then they brutally hurt you in that little moment when you let your guard down completely.

It is hard to say this but the night is often the time for crimes which are just waiting to happen. The chance to be seen is much smaller and murders and rapist often choose the darkness for their horrible plan.

The world we live in is very dangerous. Enough cases have demonstrated that if we can we should always be more careful if it's dark outside. One can never be too careful.

The sad truth is that to be killed while sleeping is something we can't prevent on our own if we are the victim especially if one has previously been forced in a deep sleep with sleeping pills without noticing it.

That is what happened this one night.

She was angry, annoyed, and tired. Elisabeth's day had not been a good one.

After coming to her family home to visit her parents after a long time of three years the day got worse and worse. Maybe she should have never come back after experience a not so happy childhood. In truth her childhood had been over the day her sister had been born. While the first eighteen years of her life hadn't been horrible they were not pleasant but bearable.

Food was never short, she earned her own pocket money and she could normally go to school and make friends. Nobody bullied her, in fact Elisabeth lived a pretty normal life if it wasn't for the things happening in the house where she lived with her parents and a younger sister. There the young woman never felt truly accepted as a child and soon grew independent which had not necessary been a very bad thing because she left home at the age young age of eighteen.

In a room not far from Elisabeth's sleeping place which was just a couch in the living room, a browns haired fifteen year old was smiling but it wasn't a smile that spoke of happiness, no. The smile on Kimberly's face would have shocked everyone who had seen it. This smile was purely evil. Kimberly knew today was the last day, after this night she would never have to see the person she hated the most in the world again. This person was her own older sister. A sister she hated with all of her heart.

There was no love between those two.

The feelings the teenager had for this member of the family were pure hatred. Very early in her life this young girl had begun to blame everything what was happening on Elisabeth. Everything was her sister's fault. Never once she even thought that what she was thinking may be wrong as nobody ever told her that she did something unacceptable. Well aside from her teachers after they had the nerve to give her a bad grade.

 _How could they? Who gave them the right to it?_

That Elisabeth was highly allergic to nuts wasn't a secret in the family. But her parents had been too busy smothering the younger daughter to really care if there were any traces of nuts in any foods or drinks because they believed a ten year old was old enough to always take care of remembering her allergy. Back then the blond child learned to make her own food with the ingredients she bought on her own in the little shop next to their house.

Finding out how fast someone could die because of an allergic reaction was easy to find out on the internet for Kimberly. There were enough cased where someone died because he or she was careless. She would simply put a drink next to her hated sisters bed which contained traces of nuts. Then nobody would ever think that the young woman might have been killed. At least this was what the teenager believed. Each death would be inspected closely by the police and forensic team and the truth would come to light as soon someone finds out that in this dead female body this drink can't be found.

The pillow on which the twenty-one year olds face was laying held a high dose of nuts after Kimberly sprayed water on it which contained traces of them. Traces which were enough to kill her sister.

 _It really wasn't hard to kill her sister._

Crushed sleeping pills were put into a glass of water as nobody was looking and the pillow was prepared while the victim was falling asleep. And after exchanging the pillow under her sister's face, it was only a matter of time until she would be dead.

While Kimberly slipped into her fluffy bead with a satisfied smile on her face and was slipping into a dream world without her annoying sister, the object of her hatred slowly began inhaling the deadly traces of nuts.

Somehow I knew I was dying. While I don't know how to describe it I was sure that these slow breaths I was taking now would be my last. Well, I at least thought so.

 **DARKNESS**

Darkness wrapped around me, not letting me go and holding me captive with the tentacles of the night. No matter how hard I struggled against the darkness, it didn't matter. I was trapped with no way out.

Although I knew that the world I´m living in can be cruel and people often were taken away before their time was there, I never imagined that I too would find such a cruel end.

As I always have been a very careful person, the chance of me dying because of an accident was pretty slim. A murder never came to my mind. One the one hand I didn't really have enemy's if you don't count a few of the other high school girls who just seemed not to like me _(I'm sure everybody has experience which such people)_ on the other hand my own sister was the closed to an enemy I had. I never had a close relationship with Kimberly which might have been my parents fault but who am I to judge. At least I am sure that something must have went wrong in her upbringing. No one was born as such a spiteful and lying person. Babies were innocent and they couldn't be judged because of things his or her parents were doing.

To criticize my parents is not my goal, but both of them are not completely innocent in this case, because their behaviour has helped to make my little sister into what she is today. Maybe she could have been much different if mother and father didn't treat her like a princess who never could do anything wrong. Who knows if Kimberly and I might have a better relationship had it been different.

Growing up I have read many different books where the first-person narrator describes what it feels like to die. Since you could not ask people after their death, such statements could never be proved. But you can hear repeatedly of people who tell their own stories from a near death experience.

 _"A near-death experience (NDE) is a personal experience associated with impending death, encompassing multiple possible sensations Including detachment from the body, feelings of levitation, total serenity, security, warmth, the experience of absolute dissolution, and the presence of a light " Wikipedia_

After being killed by my own sisters hands because she decided to act on her hate to me I experienced just darkness. I didn't feel like I was walking to a light or that my soul was flying around somewhere. It was just dark.

I couldn't move.

Was I lying?

Was I sitting?

Was I standing?

I don't know.

All I know and all I feel is the darkness surrounding me.

It seems I am really dying.

Maybe I should say goodbye but I have no one I would say goodbye to with tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't even have someone I would really miss so much that I wouldn't be able to live on. My parents, as sad as it sounds don't mean so much to me, they probably think the same of me. I would rather suspect that they would be just standing in front of my grave with fake moist eyes as not to look bad in front of others.

 _They couldn't appear heartless, couldn't they?_

With a great chance Kimberly will probably say that I have killed myself.

As if I would ever do that.

I don't even have a reason to even think of suicide.

But it seems as if I am dying now.

Goodbye

I missed so many great chances…

But it is always like this.

Only when you are near your end you see how many things you could have done better.

Was I even a good person?

I know that I showed my little sister as extremely evil but I know that I may not have been the nicest person around. I wasn't one to make friends and I didn't walk up to new people so I could chat with them.

I was proud of myself but I never thought of helping those who were less fortunate than me.

Maybe if I had been a little different I would have people I would like to say goodbye to. People I would surely miss should anything ever happen to them that would lead to their death.

In those twenty-one years I have been living now only one young man was ever really interesting to me. We dated for four months until he broke off. I wasn't the right one for him. He wanted a family later. H dreamed of a great marriage with at least three kids and a stay at home mom who would be completely devoted to her husband and children.

I don't think I will ever be such a person. Of course a happy family sounds nice to me but I who grew up with parents who are so cold to me and a sister that hates me would probably never be able to live such an uncomplicated life.

Goodbye to nobody.

This is my sad and lonely DEATH

* * *

FINISHED with first real chapter. I hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 2

**Back again ;)**

 **I have my first ever follower so I´m happy.**

 **Have fun**

* * *

" _Someone somewhere will know my miserable heart_

 _It's right in front of me but I can't find it like an oriole bird_

 _I'm flying around by myself in this darkness, in this lonely night_

 _I'm flying around by myself in this darkness, with a miserable heart_

 _Why don't you know? Even if I'm a small existence_

 _Don't trample on me but go with me_

 _Your careless words and actions break me down"_

 ** _Tiger JK (ft. Jinshil) – Reset_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Don't you remember my child?**_

 _SILENCE_

Apart from the soft sounds of nocturnal animals, it was completely silent. No one was outside at this late hour. The moon was up high in the sky but not even a single ray of light was able to break through the thick clouds covering the sky. Although being darker than it was normal it was a quite night. The streets and grass were still wet from the hard rain earlier and big puddles were left behind by the violent storm.

It was once again shortly after midnight that Mike awoke to the cries and screams of his only daughter and like almost every night he jumped out of his own comfy bed to calm down the seventeen year-old. He did this daily but for his daughter wellbeing the brown haired man would do anything. So it wasn't much as he grew accustomed to this procedure.

Mike and his daughter had tried everything to make Elli's nightmare stop but not even the weekly therapy the teenager had to visit had great success.

It all began nearly seven and a half years ago.

Less than ten years old the young girl had to watch the murder of her mother in the middle of the night. A burglar apparently had observed the house of the small family several days to strike when he was sure that the father of the family would not come home for the night. Not expecting that the mother of the daughter could last long should she choose to fight against him he got into the house through a window. In a short unexpected battle inside the burglar shot the woman right into her heart with a gun.

Hidden green eyes of a child watched all the action through a crack in a closet which her mother shoved her in after hearing the man you broke in.

Now years later this night followed the teenager into each and every one of her dreams. Elli feared the night because she feared her dreams. As the young woman with striking green eyes had a photographic memory she could never forget this experience.

 **Never**

Elli never had a truly happy life in the United States after this incident and as her father it hurt Mike to see her clouded eyes. Moving out of the house where Lily got killed by an bulger was a must. Back then he hoped this change would make his little angel feel a little bit better but nothing really happened. With sad eyes the single father watched his daughter forcing herself to go to school where all those cheerful teenagers were. Elli had been as good as forced to go to a place where other children and teenager still had both parents. Everywhere on the street she was watching mothers doting on their daughters and sons and it was her biggest wish: To be able to have her mother in her arms again.

But **nothing** could be changed.

A new woman in his life would make things worse for his fragile daughter that was something what Mike was sure of. He was by no means an ugly man and had plenty of woman showing interest but he never acted on it although he wasn't completely opposed to feel the warmth of a woman in his arms again.

Even though many years had passed Mike still loved Lily. She would always be in his heart as cheesy as it sounded.

High School was not hard for Ellie because of her photographic memory so she was able to graduate a year earlier than those her age. Even at school Ellie didn't really have friends as she was quite most of the times if a teacher didn't ask something from her. The other kids kept their distance from her. They could not understand her problems and therefore were also not able to make sense of her behaviour.

All this didn't help the young girl.

Not hesitating Mike made a decision which would bring many changes to his life.

He just did not know how many.

Sadly Elli whose full name was Elisabeth had already given up on her life. She couldn't think of living on now that she had finished school. All those years living with such a horrible memory took a toll on her mind and body. Out of love to her father Elli never hurt herself she knew he would break should she have done what she always thought about. Until now the teenager never acted upon the desire to end her life with her own hands. She was already too deep into her plan to kill herself as soon as her father was sleeping to not really register the flight to her mother's birth country.

 _Lily had been born in Japan but was adopted and raised in the United States. Her birth parents left her without any note or name. But Lily had always been very optimistic_ Mike thought and smiled as he fell asleep in a completely different country and a new home. Hopefully this change would finally make his little angel happy again. He only wished the best for her. AT the age of forty-two he never once thought that his child's only wish left was to die and follow her mother into the darkness.

At the same moment in which the seventeen year old who lost her mother while she was still a young child was trying to kill herself using a much too high dose on sleeping pills, another young woman was succumbing to the deadly darkness which would have been her end.

And it would have happened exactly like this if it wasn't for fate deciding on the one hand to give a young adult the chance of a new life and on the other hand to finally give a seventeen year old soul her piece in death.

 **One world was reality.**

 **One world was fiction.**

And at this very moment those two worlds briefly build a bridge between them and two hurt souls were exchanged with no way out and back.

But only one of those two young souls truly lived on.

I woke up streaming. My cheeks were wet probably from tears I thought.

 _Why am I screaming?_

 _Why am I crying?_

I knew that I had to calm down as fast as possible. After slowly regaining my full conscience back I noticed that something was very wrong. Someone was talking to me in a soothing tone. Even only that was very strange. Over and over again a warm hand was stroking my head. Long hair was gently taken out of my face and put aside. Who was this Man? I knew it had to be a man, because the voice was deep and the hand rough.

When I was younger I imagined a situation similar to this. I dreamed of a loving family and a father who would come to me at any hour to help should I ever have nightmares. But in reality my father never cared enough about me. I cannot remember ever crying on his chest and feeling protected with his arms pressed around my little body.

Crying had never helped me instead it made things just worse.

But precisely in this moment just that happed. But this man who so lovingly whispered soothing words in my ears could not be my father. It had to be someone else, someone unknown to me. Crying in front of a stranger and then even lying in his arms was a terrible thought to me. But my body simply did not obey me. My head screamed at me to let go and try to distance myself from a danger, to get to a safe place, but my heart that seemed rule my body at the moment apparently wanted something else.

The whispered words of my heart calmed me down and slowly my panic ebbed.

And then my heart spoke to me with such warming words:

 _Everything is okay my child._

 _Close your eyes for a moment,_

 _and enjoy this great moment._

 _Do not you feel this warmth my child?_

 _The time of solitude and loveless days are over._

 _Don't you recognize the changes?_

 _Enjoy this great moment._

 _And feel the warmth of the strong arms that wrap around your fragile body._

 _It is like what you have always dreamed of._

 _Your childhood dream became true._

 _Do you no longer remember that you've always dreamed of a loving father?_

 _Of the warmth of a parent who unconditional loves you with all his heart?_

 _Don't you remember your dream my child?_

Mike smiled down at the seventeen year old lying in his arms. Although she didn't speak he easily felt when she was slowly calming down again. He was experienced in spotting those little emotion his daughter showed. They were small and rare but he could spot them. The man was happy enough knowing that his daughter at least still felt something and wasn't just a soulless body. There was still hope left in him.

Giving up on her is something he would never be able to this. Elli was just too important in his life.

She was his anchor in this crazy world.

Years ago he made the promise to be always at her side and Mike would never ever willingly break this promise.

NEVER

I never thought any of this would be possible. As a big family fan I always dreamed myself into those fanfiction where a simple girl or boy gets throws into a world which is supposed to be fiction. I have read so many stories like these probably because I always wished them to be true. I always dreamed of leaving this reality and exchange it for an anime world.

Anime´s and manga's were my escape from this world where I never felt completely happy. I didn't belong here, at least it felt like this to me. Sadly I knew it wasn't true. After my younger sister was born I often wondered if I was adopted and as soon as I was able to I had a genetic test made in secret. Well I don't really remember what I expected but I had gotten the proof that I was not adopted. …

Although I knew what the result would be y I wasn't happy.

While the scars of my childhood weren't physical they set deep inside my heart.

Then it changed completely.

As I was slowing taking my last breaths something changed my life.

When I woke up I was screaming and crying.

Slowly I was falling asleep with warm arms still wrapped around me.

In the next hours I was watching a different life. But instead of just watching I was part of those ´memories´. I saw a woman (my mother) being killed in front of my eyes and I saw a loving man (my father) doing his best to keep me happy. Like this I lived through seventeen years of memories. And those memories were similar to my own.

 _My name is still Elisabeth but my daddy calls me Elli_

 _I am seventeen years old_

 _My birthday is still January 1st_

 _I have a cousin named Kimberly who I can't stand_

 _My hair is black_

 _My eyes are green_

 _The murder of my mother shattered my heart_

 _It made into a shell of who I should have been_

 _My mother was Japanese but was adopted by an American couple_

 _My father is American_

 _His job is very secretive_

 _Mike is a loving father_

 _And he still loves my dead mother_

 _Dad always refers to me as Elli_

 _And today we moved into a lovely house in Tokyo_

 ** _My name is Elisabeth Miller and I just awoke to my father softly stroking my hair and telling me about this funny kid named Conan Edogawa he just met on his morning walk._** ****

* * *

 **** _From now on the story will just really start. Up into now it was mostly just introduction._

 _Please review and tell me how you liked it so far ;)_

 _Good night_

 _it is almost midnnight here in germany_

 _two minutes left_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I am starting a social year in September and I needed to get some papers ready.**

 **I really need an BETA READER so maybe you are willing to help me? As I am from Germany and just graduated High School my English isn´t the best.**

 **Here is the third chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **A big thank to Grace F for the review.**

* * *

 _My loving family_

 _My friends who are my family_

 _It's been so long since I've seen them_

 _We always say, let's grab a bite to eat_

 _It wouldn't be bad if I got some free time for once_

 _Then I wouldn't be so lonely right now_

 _This song is almost over_

 _But there's still a lot I haven't said_

 _Everyone probably feels the same_

 _Look forward to the melody you liked_

 _The voice that will flow out of the radio_

 _The only thing I can do_

 _Is to sing the lyrics of this song_

 _Even if things are hard_

 _It's ok, it's ok, it's ok_

 _Everything will be ok_

 _I believe in you_

 _BTOB – IT'S OKAY_

 _ **Chapter 3 – A father's love is the greatest gift to a lonely daughter**_

Mike really loved daughter and one reason was that she was and will always be his only child. Fathers are known to protect their daughters with everything they have but sadly this can´t be said for all of them.

Just like there a good and bad people there are good and bad fathers.

In her old life Elisabeth experienced a father who wasn't as good to her as he should been but regardless who the young girl told this to they only knew the good, proper and hard working man her father was in public. Nobody ever believed her and someone called her an attention seeking brat and hit her. She had been ten years old when this happened and the woman who slapped her was a total stranger but the mother of a classmate.

Now everything was going to be different in Elli´s life although she didn't even know it yet.

Green eyes were staring at a wall painted in a soft sky blue. These eyes were still slightly clouded by sleep but were looking around the room full of wonder. The girl to whom these brilliant green orbs belong to was lying on a soft mattress.

It was like being in heaven and blue seemed to be the most frequently used colour.

Only after she had sat up Elisabeth was able to see the full extent of this room. Never had the young woman seen something so beautiful in real life before. One could not really count the ads from television and various magazines.

This room was something Kimberly would have been jealous of.

"My ´beloved´ sister would surely say something like " _You don't deserve this. It has to be made for me. Nobody would ever let you use this room."_ Well that seems to be over now." Elli muttered to herself with the first real smile on her fair face after a long long time just pretending to be happy.

The events of last night still confused Elisabeth extremely. It was not easy to understand what happened. Although she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. But the bigger question was how it happened. Especially how someone could survive after experiencing such a near death experience like what happened to her last night.

The once again seventeen year old was softly laughing to herself. Just last night she had been as close to death as one could ever get. Nobody should have been able to live after such an experience but Elli still not knowing how had done it. It was a true miracle. Saved from death after your sister tried and almost succeeded in killing you and waking up screaming in a place completely different.

In order to find out more about where she was and what the man from last night meant with "the funny kid named Conan Edogawa" the teenage girl had to get up from the comfy bed.

 _That man apparently is the father of … this body? Me?_

Whether or not this was true there were things a bit more important at the moment. The matter of relationships had to wait till later. Above all Elisabeth needed to find out where the hell she was.

The man had to be joking about the kid he allegedly met.

 _THIS WASN'T A FANFICTION where somebody just wishes to live in an anime world and gets transported to the fictional world. Next would be falling in love with the lead character…_

 _AS IF…_

Of course she had a dream like this too. That was something the young woman couldn't deny. But almost every fan would like to meet the characters of their favourite book, movie or anime….

It is known that eventually everybody has to grow up but who said someone had to give up on a childhood dream or stop loving anime?

NOBODY

After all to some it is a lifestyle and not just a temporary phase.

That's why in the back of her mind Elli still was hoping to find out that she was in fact in her favourite anime. One could always dream...

If only Elisabeth knew that she had in fact been granted her dream by the lady of fate. That she had been given the chance to start a new life in a whole new world.

In another room in the same lovely furnished house sat a man with big dreams.

Just yesterday his life changed completely after a big decision for the benefit of his beloved daughter. Now he was in a completely new country which his family had visited for the last time almost twelve years ago. Japan was clearly different from America, everyone knew that.

Mike looked forward to exploring this big country he knew so little about. Fortunately both Elli and he spoke fluent Japanese. Otherwise this new life could very well be a big disaster just waiting to happen. Thanks to Elisabeth's Japanese-descended mother the little girl was brought up bilingually and had if you could say it like this two mother tongues.

Carefully Mike put his feet on the parquet floor as not to wake up his daughter who could be still asleep. Although Elli normally didn't sleep so long. As the teenager had been plagued by gruesome nightmares since the incident almost every night and thus hardly slept through a night, her father gave her the chance to sleep as long as possible. Well, if the daily schedules allowed it and today was such a day.

And even if is daughter was awake he didn't want to bother his seventeen year old girl in the morning.

The long flight yesterday was exhausting for both members of this small family.

In the kitchen the more than forty year old was lost in his thoughts wondering what to make for breakfast. The fridge was filled because the father had taken care of that last evening.

As so often the decision fell to toast since Mike wasn't much of a cook although simple things were easy enough for him. Elli would forgive him. She always did...

 _When his wife was still alive his little baby girl would have laughed at him and called for her mom to help._

How he missed those times where his family home was still filled with the laugher of a little child. Even though they were over Mike tightly held on the memories still not giving up on the dreams of his daughter laughing again.

The first step was already taken with the move to Japan.

"Dad?" a quiet voice asked softly. Green eyes were looking at the man sitting at the made kitchen table reading a newspaper and apparently waiting for her.

 _He should have already eaten._

With the pain still showing in her eyes clearly the once again seventeen year old watched his eyes brighten up after hearing her voice before widening again.

"Elli, love, are you alright?" Mike was deeply concerned after seeing the pain in his daughter's eyes.

Elisabeth smiled a tiny smile and said: "Don't worry I had a hard night. It was like experiencing everything again. Although I knew it was just a nightmare it still felt horrible."

Her eyes down cast the girl almost whispered: "Did I keep you up? If so I'm very sorry…"

"Don't say something like this love!" Mike exclaimed yet he knew that she always thought she was bothering him. "You know that I would do anything for you. Don't you?"

 _Her silence war also an answer._

 _What, what, what're you dreaming?  
Tell me everything you wanted, everything you forgot about_

 _What are you dreaming?  
Will I be able to find it? The Neverland of fairy tales?  
As much as I've grown taller, my dreams grew smaller_

 _Catch a falling star! Catch a falling star! Catch a falling star!_

 _I prayed that I wanted to become an adult  
I rushed too much because I thought I could do something  
I spilled the happiness away, I lost love  
Did I not stop and only ran forward?_

 _Catch a falling_

 _You don't know that freedom_

 _I am losing myself, even though I have more to do  
Only worries increase, only greed gets bigger  
As if I have the whole world by just owning a picture card  
Have I forgotten those nights when I fell asleep with a fluttering heart?_

 _FT ISLAND – falling star  
_

Mike sighed.

On the one hand he knew that he had to work hard to make his daughter smile again, on the other hand he also knew that she needed her own time to get used to the changes too. Today was just the first day and many others would follow. Hopefully they were days filled with happy laughter.

With gestures the father told his daughter to sit down at the breakfast table "You have to eat something, whether you like it or not. Remember what the doctor had said. You cannot lose any more weight."

Another tiny smile on her face _._

 _He cares…He really cares about me…_

Mike was already delighted after seeing these two little smiles in this early morning.

Breakfast did not last long.

In order to prevent that an awkward silence could arise between them Mike told Elli of what he intended to do with her today.

"I thought we can start exploring the neighbourhood and introduce ourselfs to the people we encounter. I hope both you and I can make new friends here. This neighbourhood sounded good to me after I was able to find out that some young people about your age are living near. Maybe you are able to get along with them and hopefully make friends."

 _Friends? When did I last have true friends? In my old life I´m sure there was no one I really could call a true friend. However in the life I seem to be living now I had some friends like this before my mother was killed. Even if it was my own fault I lost them after this incident. Both lives aren't wonderful._

 _In my old life, my family did not care about me and my little sister hated me so much that she was going to kill me. But now in my new life, it was my own fault that I was alone. Even though I have a loving Father I made the decision to distance myself from the world around me on my own._

 _In my old life I was proud and fought against those who were against me. But I was too proud and didn't let anybody help with my problems after several bad experiences in my childhood but I also detested those who didn't want to help me. I was lonely but refused to acknowledge this fact._

 _In my new life I thought I wasn't worthy of help and that it was better for the world if I just disappear. My mind was set on giving my wonderful father a chance of a new life without the burden that was me. I was willing to go to make dads life better. Not knowing it would have destroyed him to see me dead I wanted to leave this world forever._

 _In my old life there were people jealous of me. They were jealous of my looks, my grades and of my wealth. All those people didn't know my real life. They didn't accept that my proper family would treat me the way they did. They only knew the mask I was willing to show them._

 _In my new life people around my family pitied me. They even pitied my dad because he had a depressing daughter like me. So many people wanted to help but I pushed them away and didn't let them. I was swimming in darkness without a dream. I didn't have the will to live anymore._

 _ **In my old life I was killed.**_

 _ **In my new life I almost killed myself.**_

 _ **I vanished from my old life and woke up in my new life.**_

 _And now_

 _I will do the best in this new life._

 _I will change myself._

 _I will be a better person._

 _I WILL LIVE!_


End file.
